Temperatura
by Yanel
Summary: ¿Que paso despues de la misión del pasís de la ola?, ¿por qué Sasuke y Naruto regresaron tan extraños? Advertencia: Shonen-ai, Narusasu


Hello0oo!!!!! Como están? Esta historia la escribí hace mucho, desde que comencé a ver la serie de Naruto, ¿ jamás se preguntaron qué paso después de la misión del país de la ola en que Sasuke salvó a Naruto? Lo sé, ya es un tema medio viejo pero me encanta!!!!! Disfruten la historia, contiene shonen-ai (relación chicoxchico) , sino te gusta este género ya puedes salir de la página :P, sasukexnaruto, narusasu

* * *

Todo está tan silencioso… Kakashi no para de mirarnos a los tres con curiosidad, ni siquiera ha estado leyendo sus libros pervertidos desde que salimos del país de la ola. Eso es defeinitivamente extraño. En fin, Sakura-chan camina al lado de Sasuke, mirándole con ¿ilusión? No lo sé, y no es que me importe mucho. Él… ¿cómo explicarlo? No me ha volteado a ver en todo el camino. Para ser más exacto parece que estuviera concentrandose en algo, como si estuviera ausente de este momento. Vaya miérda, me molesta que sea así. Yo, Naruto, he estado irritado desde que terminó la misión, estoy confundido pero lo peor de todo es que prefiero seguir así a tener que preguntarle de nuevo a ese idiota lo mismo.

Me pregunto si… ¿Sasuke ya me voltearía a ver si yo clavo en él mi mirada primero?, vale, vale, no quiero que Kakashi sensei me pillé viendo a Sasuke, eso resultaría ser muy vergonzoso. Por unos instantes veo de reojo a Sasuke y… debo confesar que lo noto más raro de lo que ya es. Parece fatigado y… enfermo. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese idiota? Desvío mis ojos hacia el pequeño hotel de aguas termales al que llegaremos, bueno, no es de muy buena calidad ese hotel y el viejo que atiende es un gruñón, pero supongo que será mejor dormir ahí que al aire libre. Además, a Kakashi le suelen coquetear muchas de las mucamas, antes esto me hubiera dado risa, pero ahora… mi ánimo no está para eso.

-Vale, Naruto, ¿no ves que estás a punto de estrellarte contra esa cerca?

Logro reaccionar ante las palabras de mi sereno maestro y siento que me averguenzo un poco. Escucho como Sakira suspira fastidiada y Sasuke… bueno… él vuelve a ignorarme…

-Han estado muy callados…-observa Kakashi extrañado.

-Es verdad!!!! ¿por qué has estado tan callado Sasuke-kun?-Le pregunta Sakura a Sasuke. Miro la escena captando claramente que él se aleja de ella un tanto irritado y susurra algo que no logro comprender… joder…

-¡Eh! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿por qué no me preguntas a mí? ¡Yo si te respondería!

-Ash Naruto…

No dice nada pero noto su desprecio…. Su maldito desprecio. ¿Por qué ella no entiende que me gusta mucho y que su indiferencia me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento? Claro… Sasuke es el responsable de que Sakura ni se fije en mi… idiota…

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio, llegamos a la propiedad del viejo, entramos al hotel y esperamos a que alguien nos reciba. Minutos después llega una señora que nos saluda y… ha-ha… solo dice babosadas y se le insinua a Kakashi sensei.

-Veamos… al parecer apenas contamos con tres recámaras, no como la última vez- señala Kakasi sonriendonos- así que…

-Dos de nosotros deberán dormir juntos, ¿no?- dice Sakura ilusionada, por supuesto, tiene la intención de dormir con Sasuke…-¡Sasuke-kun y yo dorm…

-Quiero ser el que duerma solo, Kakashi…-interrumpe Sasuke levantando la mirada. Sakura frunce el ceño desanimada y yo… no lo sé… ¿estoy molesto?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya sabemos de tu gusto por compartir!!!!- exclamo indignado, creo que me estoy desahogando, quiero explotar contra él ahora mismo, sí, Sasuke, vamos… ¡mirame y empieza a insultarme! Pensando en que comenzaríamos a discutir parpadeo, pero… él vuelve a ignorarme…

-Pues es verdad que eres el que más necesita descanzar pero… yo planeaba que Naruto y tú compartieran habitación…

¡Hey!!Alto!, ¿escuché bien? ¿compartir habitación con ese desgraciado? ¡ni loco!, me paralizo y me quedo con la boca abierta, comienzo a ponerme nervioso, enojado y nervioso…

-¡No Kakashi-sensei!!!

-¿Y pretendes que descanze con alguien tan ruidoso?- Sasuke me señala aún sin verme… gruñí encabronado… ese teme…

-Seamos realistas, no puedo dejar a ninguno de ustedes con Sakura… va contra mis principios- ríe Kakashi. Veo a Sakura… ella parece la más descontenta con todo esto… si tan solo ella entendiera…- Y no hay opción, no me puedo arriegar a que alguno de ustedes llegue a leer mis libros… Jeje…

-¡Pero Kakashi sensei! ¡Ya sabe como son!!!! Se mataran….

-No seas cruel, Kakashi-sensei- apoyo la causa, no quiero estar con él.

-Veamos como amanecen mañana, vayan con las señora para que les señale donde dormirán…

Miro a la señora y después observo furtivamente a Sasuke, tiene los puños y ojos apretados, al parecer no le agrada en lo absoluto estar conmigo… como si a mí sí me gustara…

La señora nos habla y nos dice que la sigamos, Sasuke toma sus cosas y sin mirarme va tras ella, yo… indignado le sigo, tengo muchas ganas de partirle su madre…

Sakura nos desea una "cómoda noche" pero… para ser realistas… ¿sasuke y yo estaremos en paz?... lo dudo.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y nos detenemos, freno a tiempo para no chocar contra él, lo que menos deseo es tocarlo. La mujer nos da un sermón, creo que ni Sasuke ni yo lo escuchamos.

Finalmente y cuando menos me lo espero la señora se va dejandonos solos…. Con nerviosismo le miró y me percato de que Sasuke ya está abriendo la puerta…

Sin decirnos nada entramos, en la habitación hay una mesa en el centro y es lo único… Sasuke, sin darle importancia arroja sus cosas debajo de la ventana y se dispone a buscar algo en su mochila, por el contrario, yo me quedo un instante observando el lugar en el que dormiremos…

-¡Cenaremos en mi habitación chicos!- grita afuera Kakashi sensei.

Emocionado y muy hambriento suelto mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, ¡por fin comida!, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que Sasuke no se ha movido ni un cm. Me detengo y le observo.

-¿Qué?, ¿no irás a cenar algo?- pregunto desconcertado, Sasuke niega levemente y a mi se me borra la sonrisa… maldito estúpido, enojado salgo de ahí….

-¿Y Sasuke-kun?- me pregunta Sakura al llegar con Kakashi sensei.

-No vendrá-contesto fríamente, tal vez por mi tono de voz ninguno se atreve a preguntarme porqué.

Termino de comer rápidamente y con algo de coraje, no puedo sacarme a Sasuke de la cabeza, ¿!Qué demonios le pasa!?, me despido de Sakura y de Kakashi, solo quiero irme a dormir.

Al llegar a la habitación trato de calmarme pero me es imposible, entro de golpe y me quedo en el umbral de la puerta viendolo.

Ni siquiera muestra alguna reacción, continua vendandose un brazo, el brazo izquierdo para ser exactos. Se ha quitado la playera y una parte de su torso también está vendada, en su abdomen , brazos, etc, se ven puntitos rojos, es la sangre seca que le dejaron las ajugas de Haku, casi no se ven, ¿tan finas eran las agujas que utilizó ese chico?, entrecierro los ojos y aparto la mirada, genial… ahora me siento culpable…

Me acerco a mis cosas y empiezo a buscar mi gorro para dormir, es lo único que necesito ya que pienso quedarme en boxers y con la playera que traigo debajo. No me había dado cuenta antes pero creo que me cuesta pasar saliva por mi garganta y mi corazón está algo acelerado, vuelvo a mirar a Sasuke sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago.

Bueno, comienzo a comprender que el mirarlo solo me altera mas. Cierro los párpados fuertemente y comienzo a desvestirme, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Realmente me molesta la barrera de frialdad que hemos hecho. Al quedarme con lo esencial tiendo mi bolsa de dormir al otro extremo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta. Me meto en la bolsa y me acomodo dandole la espalda a la ventana.

Lo único que apacigua el silencio es el sonido de la mochila de Sasuke y mi ruido al acomodarme o hundirme más en la bolsa. Me siento raro, en cualquier otro momento el silencio se hubiera roto por nuestros insultos pero ni ahora eso hacemos, ¿por qué?

Oigo leves pasos y aprieto mis ojos, la luz se apaga y por lógica supongo que él ya está a punto de irse a dormir. Sin embargo, no escuchó el ruido de su bolsa destendiendose, giro mi cabeza con lentitud y lo veo ahí… bajo la ventana iluminado por la luz de la luna y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo… sigue igual que antes, sin intenciones de acostarse.

Los minutos se van y yo todavía no consigo caer dormido, creo que lo me impide dormir es la necesidad de mirarlo, él me provoca mucha curiosidad. Por el momento solo me conformo con mirarlo. Deseo cerrar los ojos, estoy fatigado, ni siquiera puedo apartar mis ojos de Sasuke…

Ahora él se encuentra con los párpados levemente cerrados pero aún no está dormido, de repente alcanzo a notar ligeras muecas de dolor en su rostro…

¿Sakura me hubiera impedido dormir como él lo está haciendo?

-¿Planeas estar mirandome toda la noche?- pregunta abriendo un parpado y por primera vez desde el país de la ola… mirándome…

Me he quedado inmóvil, su voz me paralizó. Vacilo un momento antes de levantar mi torso y niego ligeramente y con algo de torpeza, siempre soy tan torpe cuando estoy con él…

-Lo s-siento…- susurro nervioso, pero,… ¿por qué demonios me disculpo? ¡Debería yo estar gritandole de lo que se va a morir!- es solo que…-desvio la mirada- ¿no piensas dormir?

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, segundos después Sasuke abre los ojos por completo y los clava en mi, no sé como describir esto…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues… ya es tarde y… tú… le dijiste a Kakashi sensei que necesitabas descan…

-¿Eso?-me interrumpe indiferentemente- tampoco puedo dormir si te la pasas observandome, eres más que molesto…

-Y-yo…-estoy enojado, pero no puedo gritarle, no sé porque- no sabía que…

-¿Qué sabía que me mirabas?- completa Sasuke con un dejo de ironía, automáticamente me sonrojo y él se acomoda- lo has estado haciendo desde que salimos…

Guardo silencio, frunzo el ceño y agacho la mirada, ¿tan obvio he sido?

-Ya…. Di lo que quieras decir…

Levanto el rostro desconcertado ante sus palabras, nos miramos y él eleva una ceja esperando mi respuesta.

-No te entiendo.

-Deberías…-gruñe- ya te he dicho porque lo hice, si no estás satisfecho con mi respuesta ese ya es tu problema…

-¡Ni siquiera he sacado el tema, idiota!- exclamo indignado.

Él emite un leve gruñido y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, yo me le quedo viendo intrigado.

-Entonces para… deja de mirarme…

-…eso quisiera…-murmuro bajito esperando que no me escuche pero… creo que no fui lo suficientemente discreto.

-Ahórrate tus pensamientos- me dice sin darme la menor importancia.

Al examinar su rostro encuentro algo que me llama la atención, está sudando… bueno, sí, cualquier persona suda pero Sasuke no es cualquier persona, él casi no suele sudar…algo anda raro con él….

-Tú… ¿estás bien, Sasuke?

-Estaría mejor si ya cerraras tu boca y te durmieras…

-Agh… si seras un completo bastardo…

No sé qué es lo que me molesta más… que en lugar de mandarlo a la verga le pregunto que si está bien o que él no parezca interesado. Tal vez lo que tenga Sasuke haya sido provocado por las heridas que le hizo Haku…

Me pongo en pie y voy hacia allá, Sasuke me mira como cuestionándome, ahh… ya no me importa lo que me diga, necesito averiguar lo que le pasa, necesito saber si está lastimado por culpa mía… Llegó frente a él u me arrodillo para estar a su altura, nos miramos fijamente…

-Sé que eres un idiota pero… ¿qué diablos tienes?

-Vaya… la idiotez hecha persona hablando-dice en un susurro-vete a dormir, usurantonchachi…

-Estás sudando…

-… ¿y?...

Sasuke eleva con elegancia una ceja, yo le observo ceñudo, acercó los dedos de mi mano a su rostro y toco la profunda herida que tiene en la mejilla izquierda… Espero a que de su boca salga una palabra tosca de esas que sueles dirigirme… pero no lo haces…

Entrecierra los ojos, contemplo su herida y ejerzo un leve roce en ella… ubico mis ojos en los de él y me doy cuenta de cómo me mira, preguntándose qué es lo que estoy haciendo… Siento un cosquilleo intenso en mi nuca y en mi estómago… solo quiero continuar tocándolo… ¿Qué diablos…

Separo mis dedos de su rostro… él parpadea varias veces, supongo que sus preguntas son similares a las mías… no sé que acabo de hacer. Fue como… un impulso…

-Estás demasiado caliente… ¿sabes?-murmuro por lo bajo, giro un poco mi rostro pues cada vez siento que me pongo más avergonzado.

-…-Sasuke permanece en silencio, sigue mirándome.

-…de seguro tienes fiebre y…-ya no digo más, aprieto los puños, ni siquiera sé que es lo que tienes, son simples teorías disparatadas, lo hago porque realmente necesito decirte que…-yo… solo… ya no me importa si lo hiciste para lucirte, de cualquier manera me salvaste…

-…-Sasuke parece incapaz de decirme algo…

-… gracias…

Lo sujeto de los hombros y lo abrazo al instante… noto como parece dar un salto reaccionando a lo que estoy haciendo… ese idiota… ni se lo esperaba…

Sasuke está caliente, muy caliente, su mejilla roza mi oreja y yo rodeo su cabello… debo confesarlo…

-Naruto… oe…hey…

Estoy completamente rojo, lo siento pero… ¿a quién le importa?

-Eres un dobe, ¿lo sabías?

Sonrío, su aroma me gusta… abrazarlo… tocarlo… estar cerca de Sasuke me gusta…

-¡Wahhhhhhhh!

Me separo de Sasuke repentinamente, me alejo de él y lo alejo a él. Lo miro horrorizado, ¿acaso yo estaba disfrutando de abrazarlo…? ¿de tocar a un hombre?

Mi corazón ya está más que agitado, estoy asustado y confundido…

Sasuke me mira de la misma manera en que yo lo miro, aunque él parece estar más sorprendido que asustado… No sé si es por la fiebre que parece tener pero sus mejillas están muy rojas…

Joder… ¿Qué he estado haciendo?, ¿por qué me acerque tanto a él?... ¿por qué le agradecí y por qué le abracé sin pensarlo?

-Yo… y-y… ¡lo que acabo de hacer no s-significa nada!-grito desesperado, Sasuke se encoge de hombros.

-¿Ves?, te hace daño no dormir-dice suavemente, como si se le hubiera escapado el aire… Agacha la mirada, ¿Qué estará pensando ahora?

-Era un s-simple gracias… pero… ¡no sé porque te agradecí!, ¡yo no te debo las gracias!, olvida que lo dije y olvida… o-olvida lo que hice…

-Como si me importara tu agradecimiento, cierra la boca y ya vete a tu bolsa-Sasuke no me mira… tiene la cabeza volteada hacia la derecha, como si huyeran sus ojos de los míos…

-V-vale… olvídalo…

Me regreso a mi bolsa de dormir, mi rostro arde y tengo ganas de golpearme a mí mismo… me gustó tocarlo… joder…

-Aún a-así… deberías checar tu t-temperatura…-digo dándole la espalda totalmente cohibido.

* * *

Notas: Bueno, ahí termina, espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
